


your sweet talk is useless here

by suiyanagawa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kinda, M/M, more characters will show up later but i had to let my boy chiaki hang out before the air got THICK, most of this was written at 2am, set post-fall of valkyrie but has a lot to do with pre-fall nazuna, short first chapter but hopefully theyll get longer soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyanagawa/pseuds/suiyanagawa
Summary: "I still think you're beautiful. That hasn't changed, from the moment I met you.""Who said I ever wanted to be beautiful, Kaoru?"





	your sweet talk is useless here

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta-d and the first serious enstars fic ive written so please forgive me for butchering all the characters, i just have a really soft spot for kaonazu and wanted to try writing some sort of longer fic with them :pensive:

     The day he met Nazuna, Kaoru didn't realize that he was a fellow idol at Yumenosaki Academy— a member of the prestigious idol unit _Valkyrie_ , even. In fact, he hadn't even known that the fellow third-year was a boy.

     He didn't blame himself for assuming, and it appeared that the male didn't have the heart to correct him.

     In fact, he didn't speak at all.  
  
     It was as if he was a wax figure, or a museum display... something to be examined and gawked at, but never touched. Usually, he would've wrapped a hand around such a pretty figure's shoulder already, bring her knuckles to his lips as he did with countless other women who'd caught his fancy. He'd never held back, not until now. If he even brushed against those nimble fingers, those rosy cheeks... Kaoru was sure that they'd crumble to dust.  
  
     "I hadn't expected to see a girl as pretty as you roaming these halls... they're undeserving of your beauty." All he could do was speak and watch as the porcelain doll turned their head, gaze steady and unblinking. For a couple of moments, there remained only a tense silence, and both parties found they could do nothing but stare.

     Kaoru, because he had never seen seen such beauty concentrated in one person before. It was breathtaking... _she_ was breathtaking.

     The stranger stared because he had never known anything else. Those watchful gazes were his life, and he would not hold them in contempt nor feel affection towards them.  
  
     Dolls didn't have feelings, after all.

 

* * *

 

    "Morrichi! You're skipping practice, too? Oh, I see you've finally discovered the beautiful secret of girls, too... because I'm your friend, I suppose I'll share with you." Kaoru's voice rings through the small cafe, his usual dazzling smirk plastered onto his face as he leaned over to pull out a chair for his classmate. A couple women were scattered across the tables— more than men— but they didn't seem to be paying much attention to the third-year, some even moving to shift their seats a couple of inches away from Kaoru at his arrogance.

     Taking a seat, Chiaki Morisawa couldn't help but laugh for a couple seconds at the other boy, clasping his hands together on top of the table as he then continued to shake his head. "Ha! I appreciate the gesture, but Ryuseitai doesn't have practice today, and basketball's been cancelled, too... as Ryuusei Red, my team needs me, so I would never miss practice without telling them first! As a team, we're all each other's top priority!" _Ah, that's Morisawa for you... he really is dedicated, isn't he?_ It was a bit strange, considering he'd become a regular when it came to bailing out on UNDEAD's practices, mostly in search of cute girls. 'Teamwork' didn't exactly have the same meaning to him as it did to Morisawa, but... they were close, along with their classmate Sena Izumi, and so he'd learned to tolerate his friend's enthusiastic behavior. Opposites  _did_ attract, after all.

     (But only as friends, because Kaoru liked _girls._ He wasn't gay, and he'd never be gay... 'no homo' works even if all you do is just think it, right?)  
  
     "Mm, yeah... I suppose that even if your unit is made up of all boys, you're probably loyal to them," Kaoru yawned, stretching am arm out above his head for a second as he spoke. Chiaki was the leader of Ryuseitai, too... maybe that was why he was so attached to his unit, though he'd also noticed the other boy was simply a natural team player. It was probably why he'd taken up the mantle of leading the Basketball Club, as well... Kaoru didn't like the idea of so many people being dependent on him. If you weren't a leader, less people would care if you skipped unit practice, after all...

     Chiaki seemed confused, himself— tilting his head for a moment before raising his hand halfway, though he didn't wait for permission to speak before interrupting Kaoru. "You're in an all-boy's group, too... don't you feel some sense of loyalty to UNDEAD?"  
  
     "If I could be in a group with all girls, I would... Yeah, that would be the dream."  
  
     "Ah, that's not what I meant. You need concrete morals, Hakaze..."  
  
    The two of them continued their banter for a couple of minutes, and though it was clear enough that they both didn't exactly understand each other... they seemed to get along just fine. In fact, if Kaoru had to choose a boy that he would be able to tolerate the most... Morisawa was a decent choice, he'd say that much. Pushing his chair out from underneath the table, Kaoru reached down to dust off his shirt, as if he'd been sitting here for so long that dust had started to settle. Chiaki's getting up as well, and waving goodbye to him, but for some reason, it's almost impossible to focus on whatever his friend is saying.

     He's distracted. The bell atop the cafe's door has rung, and with it brings a brand new customer to order and leave, perhaps even sit down at a table if they're feeling relaxed. Kaoru didn't usually pay attention to newcomers, especially when there were already girls to talk to— except, for some reason, there is a feeling that this 'new customer' isn't entirely new.

     It had been months since he'd last caught sight of the marionette, the living doll of a woman who had sucked his breath out with a single glance. Perhaps the feeling hadn't been 'love at first sight', but it had caused butterflies in his stomach, his mind to melt and his brown eyes to soften.  
  
     This person didn't look like the same one he'd caught sight of all those years... half of her hair had been cut shorter, and those red eyes which had filled with defeat and obedience looked... almost _happy._ Kaoru wasn't sure if that made them more attractive than how they'd used to look, but what he did know is that the only person who he could truly compare this person's looks to... was his past self. _Wow._ He was sure he tried to talk to the woman the first time he'd met her, that he'd taken her into his arms and felt his skin against her own... but in the brutal truth, he'd only said one thing.  
  
     The charmer himself had only said one thing before he froze, because this beautiful porcelain doll was striking enough to make him lose his voice, his composure... he'd been afraid to touch them, because he had been afraid of breaking this precious stranger.  
  
_"I hadn't expected to see a girl as pretty as you roaming these halls... they're undeserving of your beauty."_  
  
     "Hey, sunshine." He murmured for a second, brushing a hand against the doll's yellow locks as he made his way over towards the figure, eyes wide in curiosity as he leaned down to meet the stranger's eyes... someone whose crimson gaze grew even more unfamiliar as they stumbled backwards, raising a hand to shove Kaoru's fingers away in a movement of defiance he would have never expected from the girl he'd met months ago. Perhaps that was why the next words out of Nazuna Nito's mouth weren't as shocking to him as they would've been from the silent, obedient marionette of the past.

_"...Who are you?"  
_


End file.
